locfandomcom-20200215-history
Seven-Sin Sisters
The Seven-Sin Sisters serve under Khadai within Uburra-Namall's Pantheon. =Vai, Goddess of Pride= Demi-God Basic Stats #Power: 1 #Precision: 1 #Perception: 1 #Presence: 1 Skills Better Than You (2) As the goddess of pride, Vai is naturally capable of outdoing nearly any non-divine mortal at will. Anytime someone brags about something, or is complimented on something, Vai automatically gains the temporary capability to outdo them. This includes looks, skills, knowledge, capabilities, and even non-divine abilities. Though, the effect is temporary. ''Tool of Office'' Vanity's Eye is a mirror that allows the user to gain physical power by looking into it. It can also change shape and size at will, and deflect any energy attack that hits it (excluding non-divine energy). It can even trap non-divine subjects within (one at a time), turning the subject into a reflection of the user, which also empowers the user. Personality =Prasim, Goddess of Greed= Demi-God Basic Stats #Power: 1 #Precision: 1 #Perception: 1 #Presence: 1 Skills Mine, All Mine! (2) As the goddess of greed, Prasim is naturally capable of getting her hands on nearly anything she wants. Once she has the thought of material gain on her mind, she can increase charisma, stealth, agility, dexterity, speed and even strength, to go about getting her target. Not to mention, she can use nearly any aperture, be it pockets, or a hole in the wall, as an extra-dimensional portal to access her own personal hoard. ''Tool of Office'' Greed's Grasp is a glove that summons an object of value to the user's hand (in Prasim's case, the precious object typically comes from her extra-dimensional hoard). The glove will hold onto the object of value with a vice-like grip, and the user will gain physical power for as long as the object of value is in the user's possession. Personality =Eda, Goddess of Gluttony= Demi-God Basic Stats #Power: 1 #Precision: 0 #Perception: 2 #Presence: 1 Skills Me and My Big Mouths (2) As the goddess of gluttony, Eda has an insatiable appetite. She can eat for as long as she likes, and never feel full. However, sometimes, one mouth simply isn’t enough. In such a case, Eda can manifest new disembodied mouths of various sizes at will. She can manifest them in midair, anywhere on her body, or even on floors or walls for a quick ambush surprise. Anything they eat feeds Eda’s eternal appetite. ''Tool of Office'' Gluttony's Jaws is a mouth guard that allows the user to unhinge their jaws, and bite through any non-divine material, at will. In addition, the user can digest any non-divine material, no matter how tough, harsh or vile, and it will always have a taste to her liking. The user's jaw is even fortified as invulnerable against non-divine harm. Personality =Desra, Goddess of Lust= Demi-God Basic Stats #Power: 0 #Precision: 1 #Perception: 1 #Presence: 2 Skills Flaming Passions (2) As the goddess of lust, Desra naturally has the ability to generate and manipulate a substance called 'Lustfire'. It is similar to normal fire, but with effects limited to living beings. To those who have reached sexual maturity, it has two effects. On those currently unaffected by Desra's lust effects, it will burn away physical imperfections, and turn them into much more attractive versions of themselves. On those already affected by Desra's lust effects, it will act as normal fire, and burn them to death. Only Desra and Uburra-Namall may manipulate this substance, and only Lesser Gods and Pantheon Leaders may withstand it. ''Tool of Office'' Heart of Lust is a heart-shaped pendant that allows the user to gain superhuman strength and superhuman durability against foes who find the user attractive. The stronger the subject's lust, the stronger the user becomes against the foe (the lustful attraction must be natural, not induced). In addition, the user can blow physically tangible kisses at will, which will hit foes like projectiles of deadly force. Personality =Nasta, Goddess of Wrath= Demi-God Basic Stats #Power: 2 #Precision: 0 #Perception: 1 #Presence: 1 Skills Temper, Temper (2) As the goddess of wrath, Nasta has an incredibly bad temper, and like her mother Uburra-Namall, sometimes her emotions get out of hand to the point of manifesting into the physical world. In Nasta's case, though, the effects are negative; when angered, any object Nasta looks at will be damaged according to its makeup (glass cracks, paper burns, etc), subjects foul up at skills they normally excel at, and her angry words can hit, cut, stab, etc like weapons. ''Tool of Office'' Wrath's Reach is a glove with claws that grow sharper and tougher with the user's growing anger. In addition, the user can make the claws grow longer, at will. The user can even harness the power of her own anger and wrath and that of surrounding beings, to enter a powerful and fierce berserker rage. And any injuries inflicted by this weapon heal at half the normal rate for Lesser Gods, Demi-Gods, and mortals. Personality =Slomna, Goddess of Sloth= Demi-God Basic Stats #Power: 0 #Precision: 1 #Perception: 1 #Presence: 2 Skills Nice and Easy (2) As the goddess of sloth, everything Slomna does is naturally much slower and softer than normal. Her steps are silent as though she walks on permanent tip-toe. She exerts less physical effort than normal to perform athletic feats, and is gifted at utilizing her laziness to replace her slow reflexes. Not to mention, her voice is so soft, low and monotone that if minor gods, demigods and mortals listen to her too long, they risk being literally bored to sleep. ''Tool of Office'' Sloth's Mind is a helmet that allows the user to slow enemies down in one's radius, at will. The closer they get, the slower they get. In addition, the closer subjects' get, the blurrier their minds get. The user can fog subjects’ minds to the point of making them incredibly drowsy, and even putting them to sleep, if they remain in the user's presence too long. Personality =Indiva, Goddess of Envy= Demi-God Basic Stats #Power: 0 #Precision: 1 #Perception: 2 #Presence: 1 Skills Behind Green Eyes (2) As the goddess of envy, Indiva is the epitome of the phrase 'green-eyed'. Not only does she literally have green eyes, but she can psychically perceive, communicate with (including sharing senses) and compel any other being that has green eyes, at will. In addition, she can send disembodied green eyes to spy on anyone that she envies, at will, which are only perceptible to Pantheon Leaders and Lesser gods. ''Tool of Office'' Envy's Eye is a mirror that allows the user to mimic any of their comrade's capabilities, at will, to offer extra defense, support or assistance. All the user must do is concentrate on the power that they wish to mimic, and it is automatically made available to the user's repertoire. However, until power is developed, the user can only use one power at a time, and the power must be that of an ally (not a neutral or a foe). Personality Category:Demi God Category:Gods Category:Uburra-Namall's Pantheon Category:Minor Gods Category:Demi God Category:Gods Category:Uburra-Namall's Pantheon Category:Minor Gods